


Не-отец

by Graanda



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Шиву не нужно было предлагать ему стать учеником. Он сам был готов просить. Он всегда любил Падме больше
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Не-отец

0

Видений сегодня не было, и Энакин уже знал, что что-то произойдет.

Он проснулся, а потом не спал, не мог заснуть. Он смотрел в потолок, пытался медитировать, разглядеть в Силе сокрытое и что-то наконец решить, но время все выходило, у Падме рос живот, и смерть дышала ей в затылок. Она отмахивалась, а он не сомневался: знал, что это смерть, за три года он уже без счета чуял ее запах среди мясорубки этой войны. Что-то надвигалось.

Медитация не шла. Звезды из окон давили. Энакин тяжело вздохнул, и в голове проснулась мигрень. Падме лежала рядом, улыбалась во сне и комкала одеяло у живота, словно обнимая себя, их ребенка, и вместе с ними — весь мир. Когда он попытался встать, она что-то пробормотала, заерзала и притянула его к себе. Он поцеловал ее в висок, глубоко вдохнул и повел над ней рукой, успокаивая ее сон. Когда он поднялся с кровати, она его отпустила.

Они вместе — он и Падме, — смогли выбить ему увольнительную на месяц. Она по связям что-то похлопотала, и его пристроили с представительской миссией в сенат (под неодобрение штаба флота). Он в тот момент разыграл ранение и убедительно хмурил брови перед Советом, забалтывая их какой-то чушью о тьме и духе джедая. Подготовился за неделю по старым записям Йоды, подставился под встречу с Дуку, еще раз проскользил под косой у смерти, и никто так ничего и не заподозрил. Разве что Оби-Ван, но тот смолчал. С Кеноби никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.

Этот месяц Энакину был нужен для полетов по госпиталям, разбросанным между центром, средним кольцом и регионом экспансии, где цвела нетрадиционная медицина. С тех пор, как начались видения, он тратил каждую свободную минуту, тщась в Силе провидеть будущее и отсылая диагностам медкарту Падме, обезличенную и переданную с рук на руки Тайфо. Докторам стоило лишь открыть папку, и все в один голос твердили ему, что госпоже никогда не родить самой. Слишком плотный график с младенчества, неподъемная ответственность в детстве, гормональная перестройка девочки под ее роль, стрессы, и стрессы, и стрессы… Они рекомендовали непрямые роды, писали списки лучших клиник для операций, повторялись в них — и всегда приговаривали о чуде, что она вообще смогла забеременеть. Один врач-наутоланин под адресом клиники приписал даже ссылку в голонете на программу искусственного оплодотворения.

— Если захотите повторить, — смущенно улыбнувшись, подсказал он, но Энакин не был бы джедаем, если бы между строк не услышал: «если сейчас не получится».

И все равно этот врач Энакину понравился. К нему втайне от Падме его направила Сола, отрекомендовав как лучшего по своей части на сотню парсеков от Чоммель. Сола, умница, была на его стороне: уже родила двоих. Падме и слышать не хотела про операции.

Она тоже считала чудом их ребенка и не позволила докторам даже сообщить ей его пол. Во всем другом Энакин ее не поддерживал, так что хоть в этой причуде остался на ее стороне. Хотя втайне мечтал о мальчике: с ним можно было бы гонять на подах, возиться с техникой и не крутиться во всей этой девчачьей придури. Он просто понятия не имел, что делать с девчонкой. Падме над ним посмеялась, когда он ей в этом признался.

Она летала только в один госпиталь, в паре систем от Корусканта, где о частных данных пациентов заботились не в пример больше, чем об их здоровье. Он был там однажды, и врач показалась ему приличной, но явно дала понять, что клиент тут — его жена, а не он сам. Ему казалось, что быстрее ситх проникнет в ложу Совета, чем он, Энакин — друг, отец и муж! — ей в секретер.

Но в одном и Падме, и ее доктор были правы: если она не сможет родить сама — в любом отделении всегда будет дроид с базовой программой родовых операций. Когда они заговорили об этом последний раз, Энакину показалось, что Падме даже составила речь, чтобы убедить в его в своей логике. Но его и убеждать-то не требовалось, он все понимал. Однако он был джедаем и знал что-то, что никогда не смогла бы понять она. Он знал, что Падме нельзя рожать. И да, она этого не понимала.

Энакин сжал пальцами виски. Голову прострелило болью.

На самом деле он всегда знал, что должен сделать. Как джедай он даже смог бы сделать это сам. Он был талантлив. Все давалось ему просто, даже целительство. Даже то, что целительством не было.

Он любил Падме так сильно, что был готов ради нее убивать. Как уже убивал за мать.

Проблема была в том, что из-за этого он любил их ребенка не меньше.

Он вжался протезом в свое колено до боли. Он не мог, он просто не мог убить его.

1

Наутро новости застали его в Храме, когда он уже планировал отчитаться о делах сената и проведать канцлера. Не то чтобы он ждал от него совета, но просто хотел выговориться. Надо же было кому-то, и не Оби-Вану же, в конце концов. В прошлую встречу Шив изливал душу, ругая идиотов-бюрократов, повенчанных со сводом доруусанских законов, и том, как он мечтает их закопать. Он поправился, что законы, но Энакин услышал, что идиотов. Так что в какой-то мере Палпатин задолжал ему пустой бесполезный час.

Вообще за все то время, что Энакин провел среди джедаев, их дурацкая система не дала даже намека на возможность обрасти привязанностями. Учитель и падаван были не в счет, но даже Кеноби возводил стены со своим бесконечным морализаторством и кодексом вместо завтрака. Не сказать, чтобы ему это удавалось, и Оби-Ван давно уже стал непутевым старшим братом, но он пытался. А Асока… Пожалуй, с ней Энакин начал понимать Оби-Вана. А потом она ушла. Не о чем было говорить. Канцлер же, с другой стороны, был всегда.

Энакин помнил его с первых дней в столице; да и потом, месяц за месяцем, когда люди сменялись пятнами перед глазами, он оставался. Не то чтобы Шив интересовался его жизнью, но, пожалуй, по-своему прикипел к нему после Набу, а откипеть уже не получилось. Детей у него, насколько знал Энакин, не было, вот мальчик и занял пустое место. Так уж случилось. А Энакину, тому татуинскому непоседе, нужен был кто-то… Кто-то, кем не был Кеноби, кем он не умел быть. Уже взрослым генералом Энакин усмехался на это и валил все на судьбу.

Не-брат, не-отец и почти что не-жена. Что по сути законный брак? Признание перед людьми. Перед людьми они так и не признались.

Энакин обхватил голову рукой и стиснул живыми пальцами виски, пока дроид-таксист вез его к Сенату. Совет хотел, чтобы он доложил Канцлеру про то, что Кеноби вышел на Гривуса, и подготовил Палпатина к концу правления. Оби-Ван еще даже не прислал отчет о миссии, а они уже принялись делить ранкорью шкуру.

Какой идиот придумал, что джедаи не завязаны с политикой?.. Какой идиот в это верит?..

Голова с ночи так и гудела.

Сенат встретил своим обычным повседневным гулом. Энакин перекинулся кивками со стражей и прошел сразу к палатам канцлера. Сила будто оплетала его, дрожа вместе с ним беспокойством. Война была понятна, но ее конец смутен. Их ребенок убивал его жену. Плевать Энакину было на всю их политику.

Палпатин улыбнулся ему вымученной улыбкой, когда он уселся напротив него на кресло. Он предложил ему каф; Энакин выпил, наслаждаясь повисшей, разделяемой на двоих тишиной.

С ним было легче; легче, чем быть с этими мыслями одному.

— Совет что-то хочет от меня, верно?

Энакин вскинул на него взгляд, тяжелый взгляд.

— Тебе бы не было так тяжело, если бы они не хотели.

Энакин задрал уголок губ в горькой ухмылке. Всегда прав.

— Оби-Ван встретился с Гривусом. Война завершается. Я бы должен был быть с ним.

— Но ты здесь, верно? — вздохнул Шив и устало наклонился к нему, сомкнув руки перед собой на коленях.

Энакин повел плечом, допил каф.

— Падме умирает. Она не воспринимает угрозу всерьез, но я чувствую, — Энакин зажмурился, подбирая слова для неодаренного, — знаю, что ей грозит. Она не переживет родов.

— Упрямая девчонка.

Энакин не раскрывал глаз. Он не произносил этого вслух никогда, и теперь слова звенели в его ушах.

Не переживет.

Она не переживет.

Он до хруста сжал протез, потянул так, что от импульса силы лопнула перчатка. Как какой-то необученный юнлинг...

Их ребенок мог бы стать юнлингом. Но он не стал бы. Энакин ушел бы из Ордена, сам учил бы его, как управлять Силой, как сражаться. Как защитить любимых. Если — если — он защитит сейчас.

Время шло, текло, капало по каплям водной зайгеррианской пыткой.

— Энакин, — Шив положил свою руку поверх его. Он открыл глаза.

Сила текла сквозь него и сквозь Палпатина. Его названый отец улыбался.

— Вы, — ровно выдохнул он.

Он сразу поверил. Но так не должно было быть.

Великая Сила текла сквозь его пальцы. Такая же, как у Энакина, живая, но далекая и чуждая. Не такая, как у Оби-Вана, но такая, как — Энакин знал твердо в этот момент — когда-то могла быть у него. Как знаешь, что вот она, судьба, если никогда перед ней не был.

— Вы.

Падме. Искринки в ее глазах, азарт победы, когда она готовит речь, восторг в его сердце, когда она смеется…

— Не было никакого Дарта Плэгаса, не было и легенды. Легенды обрастают памятью, память хранится в Храме.

И не только. Этот месяц он тратил не только на перелеты между врачами. Контрабандисты внешнего кольца, торговцы из Нал-Хатты, черные археологи… Не было места, где он не искал. И на Дуку в последнюю встречу он вышел не только затем, чтобы отвлечь Совет.

— А что, если бы был? — уголок губ Шива поднялся вверх, у глаз собрались морщинки.

Энакин смотрел на него и видел сына. Люк, он и Падме решили, что назовут сына Люком. Выгоревшие на солнце волосы, глаза, как искрящийся набуанский ручей, мягкие черты Падме, ее смешливый взгляд… И она рядом — такая живая, неистовая в своем упорстве, нелепая в этих своих глупых причудах. Живая, дышащая, здоровая.

Живая.

Быть может, у них даже был бы второй ребенок.

Да нет, не может. Не было бы его.

— Если бы у него остался ученик, я просил бы его научить.

Палпатин встал. Откуда-то взял свой меч. Маленькая рукоять, юркая, почти церемониальная.

— Тогда преклони колено.

Храм.

Место его жизни, дом его сердца.

Зал тысячи фонтанов, искрящийся в закатном солнце. Оби-Ван вылавливал его из десятков бассейнов, как только Энакин понял, что теперь он здесь навсегда. Оби-Ван ругался сквозь смех, отчитывал его, но без толку. Как-то раз он даже затащил учителя в один из них, и от подоспевшего караула влетело уже им обоим.

Дальняя полка библиотеки, где он коллекционировал фото сенатора от Чоммелль. Никто их так и не нашел. Лежат еще до сих пор там, под слоем военных папок.

Его комнаты, что он делил с Асокой. Ее второй меч, который они собирали вместе. Ее неумелые отмазки, когда она думала, что скрыла влюбленность в Бонтери. Не знала еще тогда, что он сам был влюблен не легче.

Коридоры, скрывавшие его пути.

Ночной сумрак залов, где он разрабатывал протез, представляя, как ломает им шею Дуку.

Падме...

Он готов был ради нее убить кого угодно, кроме их ребенка. Но не она.

Он всегда любил больше.

Энакин поднялся из кресла, тут же упал на колено. Поднял глаза.

— Как жаль, что у моего сына не будет отца.

Как жаль, что у его сына не будет памяти.


End file.
